


Burnt toast: Five times Jack burned meal

by sloganeer



Category: Kitchen Confidential
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-28
Updated: 2007-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. steak au poivre for Good Morning Albany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt toast: Five times Jack burned meal

**Author's Note:**

> For ljuser=barely_bean.

1\. steak au poivre for Good Morning Albany on a hot plate in a non-vented studio previously used for drawing lotto numbers.

2\. the béchamel for 1300 individual cheese soufflés at the Sedgewick's charity dinner for People with Problems.

3\. omlettes on the 52nd Street Cafe brunch line, in between the champagne and orange juice shooters.

4\. lamb burgers on the barbeque on Steven's roof at the party to celebrate Jack's release from rehab with a forty, a keg, and three bottles of red.

5\. bananas Foster for twelve in Reuben's dining room where a faulty burner was blamed, but Jack later admitted it was mostly spite.


End file.
